Evaluate the safety and efficacy of PN401 in reduction of seizures and infections, improvement of speech and language and cognitive functions in patients with pyrimidine responsive syndrome of neurological dysfunction and susceptibility to infection. Evaluate quality of life and describe effects of PN401 on signs and symptoms of the syndrome.